


Dreaming

by amfiguree



Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amfiguree/pseuds/amfiguree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick helps Aaron with his nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

“Aaron, Aaron.”  
  
Aaron blinked as his vision focused, and he found himself staring up into nick’s soft, blue eyes.  
  
“Hey, kid, you okay?”  
  
Aaron winced as he sat up, face contorting as he realized that he was drenched through. He tried not to notice that his teeth were chattering, and his hands were only just warming up, his fingers tingling as the numbness left them. “Yeah,” he gritted out, shaking Nick’s hand off his shoulder, “yeah, I’m fine.”  
  
“Another nightmare?” the bed dipped as Nick shifted his weight, and Aaron had to look away. Nick’s voice was familiar, and soothing, and he clutched Aaron’s icy fingers in his own. “What do you dream about?”  
  
Aaron rocked, slowly, dazedly, as if he hadn’t heard, and it was only when he felt Nick’s warm, solid chest behind him, enveloping him, real and *there*, that he swallowed hard, and looked nick in the eyes to say, “losing you.”  
  
Nick frowned. “What?” his arms were coiled around Aaron as the younger boy attempted to pull away, and his voice was comforting and low in Aaron’s ear. “Aaron, what?”  
  
“I don’t wanna lose you,” Aaron went lax in Nick’s arms, and he traced the tattoos on Nick’s tanned body with his eyes, trying not to sound as young as hopeless as he felt. “I can’t.”  
  
“You won’t,” Nick’s calm, decisive tone eased the racing of Aaron’s heart, and the muscular arms tightened around him, protectively. “Okay?”  
  
Aaron leaned back, pressing his body flush against Nick’s, resting his head on the sturdy shoulder. “okay.” It was more of a sigh than a murmur.  
  
They sat quietly together for a long while, and Aaron waited till the last bit of chilling fear leftover from his nightmare drained away, and his mind and body unwound from the coiled tension that had been there earlier. He tilted his head up to see Nick’s sunny smile, and his lips brushed the rough stubble of Nick’s jaw.  
  
The older of the two looked down, in surprise, and then Aaron was kissing him, softly, tentative and afraid. “Love me, Nick,” he breathed, against Nick’s lips, “please.”  
  
Then Nick’s mouth was open, and sweet and Aaron’s world tilted and exploded in a burst of colors. Aaron whimpered, softly, and let Nick’s tongue prove at his mouth, gentle, Nick’s big hands burning where they lay on Aaron’s skin.  
  
Nick pulled away, softly, and Aaron didn’t realize he’d shut his eyes till he blinked them open, his expression full of sleepy wonder, Nick’s arms still wrapped loosely around his torso, a small smile on his face.  
  
Aaron felt himself being pulled backwards as Nick leaned comfortably against the headboard. “Sleep, Aaron,” Nick’s voice held gentle command, “I’ll be here.”  
  
Aaron folded himself in Nick’s embrace, and closed his eyes as he let his head rest on Nick’s chest, listening to the steady rhythm of both their hearts.  
  
Then he let sleep come.


End file.
